


Silent Treatment

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: In which Jay grovels and Spinner schemes.





	Silent Treatment

Jay sighed and tried again to get Spinner to talk to him. “Come on, the whole cold shoulder thing is so lame.”

Spinner remained silent and glared at him. It was all Jay's fault anyway. He shouldn't have flirted with the bimbo waitress right in front of him.

“Spin, I said I was sorry. It was just a bit of harmless flirting. I didn't mean anything by it.” Jay said pleadingly.

Spinner still ignored him, his attention on the TV, flipping the channels and barely noticing what was on them.

Jay snatched the remote out of his boyfriend's hand and turned off the TV. “Look, you know I love you and no one else and you know that I'd never leave you so why are you getting all bent out of shape about this?”

Instead of answering, Spinner pulled him down for a kiss. When they broke apart, he grinned. “Just to watch you grovel for my forgiveness.”

Jay gaped at him and allowed himself to be pulled back down for another kiss.

Well, maybe he should flirt more often with random people if it made Spinner kiss him like that.


End file.
